bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azami Satonaka
Azami Satonaka (心の言葉, Word Of The Heart) is the daughter of Van Satonaka and Anna Satonaka. She along with her twin brother Haruki live in Hama Town and attended Ryūsei High School. She has the habit of picking fights and is known as Hama Town's resident tough girl. After the destruction of Ryusei High School, she began attending Seta Girls' Academy as well as spending a large amount of her free time at the Hama Weapons Academy, where she practices her martial arts ability in order to become an even greater fighter. She is in the Soul Society with members of the Rookie Six and a few other members of the Hama Alliance, after learning her Shikai and having to fall back into hiding after a failed pre-emptive attack on the Sereitei. Appearance As a small child she had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. She had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching her brother Haruki. As she became older her hair darkened into a blue tint, shortened and her eyes switched to both being blue. Once she hit her early teen years her hair once again lightened back to a golden coloration and her eye color became a bright green, almst teal color. Azami's usual attire consists of Gothic Lolita wear consisting of a tight black leather top with straps across the top, revealing her well-endowed figure. She also wears a short black skirt that allows for a large degree of movement, although she usually gets scolded by the other females around her as she constantly reveals her undergarments when fighting, often distracting most males. Underneath this skirt, Azami wears a pair of violet colored stockings that run up to the middle of her thighs and end in frills. Azami has grey narrow eyes and almost always has her long blonde hair flowing freely behind her, tied with a black headband with white frills along its edges. Personality History Being born to two powerful shinigami Azami inherited their innate spiritual ability. She along with her brother Haruki developed a connection with her zanpakuto at a young age. This allowed her to defend her parents alongside Haruki once they were attacked by their grandfather. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds Soul Society Arc ''' *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification '''Post-Soul Society Arc *Pride in the Future Training With The Masters Arc *Future Glory Equipment Golden Shoes: Azami usually wears a pair of golden shoes that were developed by Atsuya Tatsumi. These shoes function as a training device as they are heavily weighted down and reduces the ability of the one that wears them so that their lower body muscles will grow stronger due to having to work harder because of the added weight. Azami is one of the few individuals to be capable of wearing these shoes and can continue functioning as though nothing else is different. Despite their function, they appear as adorable shoes with straps that run up the wearer's ankles, sapping a bit of their spiritual strength. Azami adores these shoes as they allow her to get stronger and are fashionable at the same time. When in battle, she typically tries not to have to remove them unless she is currently engaging with an opponent that has proven to difficult to defeat with standard methods. However, once removed, Azami's true power comes to light and she is able to show off the power that is stored within her body. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Azami has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with her brother. As a child her and Haruki's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows. As Azami has grown older, she has gained a higher degree of control over her spiritual energy, allowing her to decide when to let it out in order to hide her prescence or allow others to track her. Training in martial arts, Azami has gained a large degree of control over her inner energy, allowing her to maintain focus and even use her spiritual energy as a cloak around her body, granting her something similar to a spiritual energy armor. Swordsmanship User: After training with her mother Anna, Azami has learned various skills and has developed to the point where she is able to face off against low lieutenant level opponents. She is even able to take on her friend Kyodaina, who is a master hand to hand combatant, in a head-to-head fight. *'Yuengiri Practioner': Azami has been trained Anna and a bit by Van in the way of the Yuengiri. She is capable of intergrating into her swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the advanced techniques just yet. Martial Arts Expert: After being trained by both Kyodaina and her mother Anna, Azami has learned how to defend herself from attackers even when she is unarmed. Most of her offensive techniques consist of powerful kicks thrown into a mixture of swift punches to throw off her opponents. Being trained by two prominent martial artists, Azami's skill in the area should come as to no surprise as she is capable of easily dispatching many of her opponents with very little effort. Almost all of her attacks are boosted by her already enhanced strength and speed, becoming even stronger when she removes her shoes, as evident from when Azami faught against Saori Kushinada. Azami's movements are swift and graceful, causing her to seem as though she is dancing through the air. When fighting, Azami can often be seen chaining together multiple attacks so that the opponent will have very little chance, if any at all, to counter-attack as she continues to overwhelm them. : Himitsu Tsurusō (伝衝斬陣, Secret Crane Form): A technique learned from Kyodaina Uzumaki. This technique utilizes the lower body, mostly the legs, to use debilitating kicks that are capable of breaking bones and cutting joints. When in use, Azami will use her hands to walk and keep herself up while she attacks the opponent with her legs. The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, as Azami is able to split a large tree with apparent ease, as well as send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet. It utilizes many different kicks in order to brutally injure an opponent. Azami has modified the technique to focus the series of kicks onto a single location so that she may break through almost any defense in her way by breaking it down with a series of rapid kicks. Flash Step User: One of the few members of the Hama Alliance that has been trained in the art of Flash Steps by Kyodaina, Azami is capable of moving across an area in the blink of an eye. When utilizing her speed, Azami has shown herself to be capable of avoiding detection as she masks her presence from enemies. She has also revealed herself to accelerate her natural speed to the point where the area behind her is destoyed by a sonic boom, much like her mother's Evilize Mode movements, although this quickly tires her out. Enhanced Strength: In addition to her noticeably shapely figure, Azami also sports a respectively well-muscled one as well. To make better use of her fighting style, she often puts considerable effort into her physical conditioning. With her strict training, Azami has become very well-rounded in battle. She has shown considerable strength in her physical strikes as she is more than capable of knocking out a man that is twice her size with a single blow. Zanpakuto Shiranui (タナトス, Mysterious Light At Sea) is the name of Azami's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it has the rare aspect of taking the form of a slender black bladed kodachi with a matching black sheath. Shikai: Using the command "Stain the World Black with Blood", Shiranui's blade disintegrates into thin air as the hilt remains, but begins to change into a vine-like design that bears a circle in the center. The hilt itself is curved like that of a sabre's and possesses no other distinguishing features. : Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation, if Shiranui has not "feasted" in awhile, it will produce a pair of tendrils that sink into the wrists of Azami and begins absorbing blood and vulcanizes it to gain a hardened shape in order to form its blade. If Shiranui has tasted the blood of an enemy recently, then it she will form a blade out of their blood instead, although the process is extremely disgusting either way. It is for this main reason that Azami dislikes utilizing her zanpakuto. The ability of Shiranui is to allow Azami a great deal of control over blood. Shiranui is constantly thirsting for blood from any source and will frequently begin to tremble if a worthy opponent is near. Once Shiranui has tasted the opponent's blood, Azami gains control over their body, often directing them to defeat themselves. Shiranui is also capable of manipulating the blood that has been drawn previously, allowing her to utilize blood in the surrounding environment in order to catch an opponent off guard. :*'Chains': Shiranui is also capable of summoning various chains from the sides of her hilt. Shiranui is able to shoot long chains, complete with grappling hooks at the ends and they can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. Once the opponent has been impaled, the chains can be used to drain the blood of an opponent. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Achieved